Gundam Seed Legacy: The Promise Future
by HeartKruez
Summary: After the Second Bloody Valentine War, humanity has finally attain peace. Has the never ending cycle of hatred finally been broken or must our heroes once again stand in the battlefield and fight for what they believe in.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam and I only take credit for my own original works.**

**Chapter 1- Repetition**

* * *

><p>The year is C.E 76. It has been two years since the Second Bloody Valentine War ended. Humanity once again attained peace through the sacrifice of millions. Today's the day that humanity will once again remember and pay their respect for the sacrifices of those that made it possible for Coordinators and Naturals to leave side by side. It is the second anniversary of the war that humanity will never forget.<p>

"Today we bring you a special coverage at the Memorial of Peace to mark the second anniversary of the war. Lacus Clyne the chairwoman of PLANT together with Cagalli Yula Attha representative of ORB are about to make an appearance. Later on in the day there will also be a meeting between the leaders of the world and the Supreme Council of PLANT to sign the final treaty to mark the everlasting peace that many have fought and loss their life for." This broadcast was stream live on all available media network.

"Lacus don't worry you will do find. It's not like you to be so nervous," Dearka said.

"I know it's just that I hope I don't mess this up," Lacus replied as she prepared to give her speech.

"Goodluck and do your best," Dearka gave encouragement to Lacus.

* * *

><p>"Cagalli you don't have much time left can you please put on this dress," Athrun voiced out as time was running out.<p>

"Why should I wear that dress besides I'm fine with this uniform that I always wear," Cagalli replied as she tried to keep Athrun away.

"This is no time for your arguments you must act like a women once in a while especially for today's occasion. You are always either wearing a suit or a uniform. If this goes on people will think that you are a guy."

"What did you say I'm always acting like a women," Cagalli shouted angrily as she stepped Athrun on the feet and grabbed the dress from him. "I'll show you that I'm always ladylike no matter what I wear."

Athrun giggled as Cagalli slammed the door to get changed.

* * *

><p>Moments later Lacus and Cagalli appeared on stage to give their respective speech.<p>

"Athrun, Cagalli looks gorgeous today doesn't she," Dearka smiled as he place one hand on Athrun's shoulder.

"You don't know what I went through just to get her to wear that dress," Athrun sighed.

"Well it was definitely worth it," Dearka replied.

Cagalli was the first one to give her speech and after that it was Lacus turn.

As Lacus took a deep breath she began her speech. "Today is the day that left a scar in everyone's memories. The sad truth is that because of humanity's flaw including my own, many people have sacrificed their life to open the eyes of the world. Everyone we will not only mourn for the ones we have lost but embrace and protect the future that they have given us." Lacus with her inspiring speech moved the hearts of many. As she ended her speech everyone present stood up and clapped, some even had tears flowing down their cheeks.

As the event ended, Lacus together with Cagalli released white doves as a sign of peace.

"Lacus I'll see you at the signing of the peace treaty later in the evening," Cagalli said as she excused herself.

"Take care."

"Lacus we should also get going. You should get some rest before the peace treaty signing, the car is already waiting," Dearka said.

"You're right let's get going."

* * *

><p>In the evening the second main event of the day was about to begin. The Supreme Council of PLANT and leaders of the world have gathered to sign the peace treaty.<p>

Lacus Clyne then announced the main provisions of the treaty.

"The Supreme Council of Plant together with the leaders of the world have come to an agreement on the following terms of this treaty. The two main terms of the treaty are as follows. First is the disarmament and prohibition of all nuclear weapons and anything to do with nuclear energy by both PLANT and the nations of Earth. Secondly is to limit the use and production of mobile suits."

With this both sides prepared to sign the treaty which they hope will bring them one step closer to protecting the peace that they now have attain.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, something is about to begin at Carpentaria base which is now occupied by both Earth Alliance and ZAFT forces.<p>

"According to the Intel it should be at hangar 6." "Ok move out we don't have much time."

"You there careful with that. That goes to hangars 1 and 2," a man in a green ZAFT uniform yelled.

Just then an explosion occurred in hangar 6.

"What the hell just happened? Hangar 6 do u read? Damn it all security personal to hangar 6 now!"

A gunfight then erupted at hangar 6 between Earth Alliance soldiers and ZAFT with men in black uniforms.

"Who the hell are these guys? Do you recognise those uniforms?"

"Shut the hell up and fire, we can't let them get that out of here no matter what."

"Guess the security at Carpentaria base is no joke," one of the man in black uniforms said.

"Right, Tango 1 this is Tango 2 do u read. We need support now" the other man in black uniform said through a satellite phone.

"Tango 2 this is Tango 1 over, estimated time of arrival one minute."

Just then something came crashing down from the sky.

"What the hell is that?" one of the ZAFT soldiers shouted.

"Hmm with that this base is as good as finished. Tango 1 do not overdo it the ZGMF-X66B Marauder is still only 80% complete."

"Roger that. I'll have them taste the power of the Marauder," the pilot let out a laugh.

"Retreat, bring out the ZAKUs now!"

As the ZAKUs tried to destroy the Marauder, the Marauder effortlessly dodged every attack thrown at it with ease while cutting down anything in its path with the Marauder's duel MS-X34S "Laguna" beam saber. With one sweep the Marauder managed to take down 5 ZAKUs at once. The ZAKUs were getting battered one after another. Explosions from the destroyed ZAKUs caused debris to fly in every direction.

"What the hell is with that mobile suit, it's too fast. AHHHHH…"

"ZAKU 7 ZAKU 7 do you read. Damn it, we can't even get close to that unknown mobile suit, call for more reinforcements now."

As chaos engulfed Carpentaria base with almost half of its forces decimated by one mobile suit panic started to arise.

"Ok this is our chance, let us get out of here."

The men in black uniforms loaded the cargo onto the plane and prepared to escape.

"They are escaping with the load, stop them!"

As the soldiers and ZAKUs tried to shoot down the plane they were destroyed by the marauder. With that the plane managed to escape.

"Tango 1 it's no use keeping all those armaments full. Let them have it."

"Roger that Tango 2."

The Marauder came to a halt and prepared to fire all of its weapons.

"Let's check out the new targeting system and the various weapons on this machine," the pilot thought to himself.

The Marauder then let lost all of its weapons. Missiles, Beams and Bullets filled the air as it hit its intended target.

"Wooh hohoho this is great such firepower and accuracy," the pilot was in a state of ecstasy as the base was engulfed in flames.

* * *

><p>Back at the peace signing treaty.<p>

"Lacus we have a problem on our hands, can you come to the command centre right away," Dearka informed her. Lacus nodded in acknowledgement.

"Everyone I have an urgent call from the command centre I'll be back as soon as possible," Lacus said as she made her way out.

"Cagalli."

"I know lets go Athrun."

At the command centre there was chaos as Lacus arrived to find out what was going on.

"Lacus we got a problem Carpentaria base has been destroyed," one of the officers said.

Lacus was shocked at what they heard.

"What in the world…." Lacus was in a state of shock.

Cagalli and Athrun then arrived.

"Lacus what is going on," Cagalli asked.

"Carpentaria base has been destroyed."

Cagalli and Athrun were also shocked by the news.

"Damn it can't you get us through to Carpentaria base," Dearka shouted as he slammed both of his fist on the panel in front of him. "Those things are on Carpentaria base, we need to know what the hell is going on."

"….. Comm…Comman…..Command Centre…do …y…you read?"

"Sir we are getting a weak signal from Carpentaria base."

"Can't you boost the signal," Dearka asked.

"I'm trying… ok I got it."

"Command Centre do you read this is Carpentaria Base."

"What the hell is happening down there soldier," Dearka shouted.

"Sir we were just attacked by an unknown group of men wearing black uniforms and an unknown mobile suit. Casualties suffered are high. The base is completely destroyed."

"Black uniforms….. Unknown mobile suit… Anyway the nuclear armaments that were supposed to be station at Carpentaria where are they?"

"I'm sorry Sir, they took it."

The atmosphere at the command centre fell into silence.

"This is not good the last batch of nuclear missiles that were supposed to be disarmed today has been stolen," Athrun said.

"No way if we don't do something soon history might repeat itself once again," Cagalli said.

"No, I will not allow that to happen again," Lacus voiced out. "Dearka contact the 7th Peacekeeper Fleet and Eternal we must let them know what is going on. Hopefully we are not too late."

"Yes I will get it done right now," Dearka said as he rushed to the communication area.

* * *

><p>On board the Archangel which is the command ship of the 7th Peacekeeper Fleet that just finished its humanitarian mission on one of the colonies situated near Jupiter.<p>

"Wahhh I can't wait to get back and relax. That was tough work," Miri said.

"Miriallia Haw you do know that you are in the presence of a superior officer. What is with that attitude," Yzak commented.

"Yzak you are always so uptight, relax will you."

"Keep those opinions to yourself. I sometimes wonder how can Dearka stand a girl like you."

"Arggg what did you mean by that."

Miri and Yzak kept talking while making their way to the bridge. When they arrived at the bridge.

"Captain, urgent message from headquarters," Meyrin said.

"Ok put it through."

"Captain Ramius do you read," Dearka asked.

"Loud and clear."

"Dearka? What is going on," Yzak asked.

"What I am about to tell you is serious so listen carefully. The nuclear missiles stationed at Carpentaria Base have been stolen. The base has also been destroyed by unknown men in black uniforms and an unknown mobile suit. We are currently analysing what mobile suit it is. We need you back at headquarters now."

"What the hell," Yzak shouted.

"Yzak calm down. Archangel this is your captain speaking due to unforeseen circumstances we are to report to HQ right away. Back to your stations at once."

"Engines at full, back to HQ."

"Yes Captain," Arnold replied.

The Archangel and the fleet then hurried back to HQ as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>"Lacus I got hold of the 7th Peacekeeper Fleet but there is too much interference in the area where the Eternal is situated at to make contact," Deaka informed Lacus.<p>

"At least we informed the 7th Peacekeeper Fleet, I just hope we can make contact with the Eternal soon."

"Don't worry Lacus if he is on the Eternal I'm sure it will work out somehow," Cagalli said.

"Well what Cagalli says is true," Athrun nodded. "I just hope that the Eternal will be back soon."

"You are right. In the meantime Dearka keep trying to get the Eternal."

"Yes right on it."

"I just hope that we are not too late. I don't want another war breaking out because of this. Never ever again will I allow it to happen," Lacus though to herself as she continued to monitor the situation.

To be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Gundam Database:-<strong>

ZGMF-X66B Marauder

**Model number: **ZGMF-X66B

**Codename: **Marauder

**Manufacturer: **Unknown

**Pilot: **Unknown

**Head Height: **17.6 meters

**Max Weight: **96.6 tons

**Power-Plant: **Unknown

**Accommodation: **Pilot only, cockpit in chest

**Armour: **Unknown

**Standard Armaments:-**

2x MS-X34S "Laguna" beam saber

GM562 "NetherDrake" guided missiles

4x MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS

2x MS-68X "Phoenix" high-energy beam rifle

2x MS-77L "Garuda" beam cannon

**Special Armaments:-**

New targeting system [Currently Unknown]

**Description: **Currently a new and unknown mobile suit that the Earth Alliance as well as ZAFT does not have much information on. Destructive capabilities are extremely high.

* * *

><p>ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior<p>

**Model number: **ZGMF-1000

**Codename: **ZAKU

**Manufacturer:** Integrated Design Bureau

**Pilot: **ZAFT Forces

**Head Height: **17.19 meters

**Max Weight: **73.09 tons

**Power-Plant: **Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Accommodation: **Pilot only, cockpit in chest

**Armour: **Normal

**Standard Armaments:-**

MA-M8 beam tomahawk

4x Hand grenade

ZR30F fragmentation grenade

ZR20E high explosive grenade

ZR271 thermite incendiary grenade

ZR11Q flash grenade

ZR13Q smoke grenade

Shoulder Shield

1x MMI-M633 beam assault rifle

**Special Armaments:-**

Wizard Packs

**Description: **This mobile suit is a mass produce suit for most mobile suit pilots in ZAFT. It is a multi-purpose mobile suit and can be outfitted with different equipment, notably the wizard packs which give it a multi-purpose role.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:-<strong>

This is my first try at a gundam fic so I hope it turns out ok.

All reviews and private messages are most welcome. I do appreciate it as it gives me some idea of how you guys and girls are finding this fic so far.

A big thanks to those who took their time to give their reviews and personal messages.

Best Regards,

HeartKruez


End file.
